


Just Right

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, gossipy professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape gossip about their students dating. Written for the April Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Different. Words: 100.





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to @malenkayacherepakha and timothysboxers for being such amazing mods! 
> 
> And a big thank you to donnarafiki for the beta! <3
> 
> Now, read, enjoy and leave kudos (if you want!) <3

“They’re happy,” Minerva said, as she and Severus looked at the students laying in the grass near the lake. 

The man huffed. 

“Oh, come on, Severus. Look at them. They’re in love.”

Harry and Draco were laughing. Then Draco laid on top of his boyfriend and kissed him. 

“Draco can do better than Potter.” Severus said with a firm scowl on his face. 

“If you scowl harder at them, you’re going to hurt them,” she teased. “Draco couldn’t do better than Harry. They understand each other perfectly, share the same experiences…”

“Maybe.”

“They’re perfect for each other.”

“They’re just right.”


End file.
